


Race Why???

by Sunflower_milkshakes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Race is not binding safe, elmer is good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_milkshakes/pseuds/Sunflower_milkshakes





	Race Why???

Race was a boy. Well, as far as his friends were concerned. Medda, Jack, Crutchie, and Smalls knew but other than that, no one else knew. And Race was fine with that. He told his dad and that… that just got the 16 year old kicked out. 

Medda didn't buy him a binder yet, she has plans to but as of right now Race isn’t okay with people touching him right now and Medda wasn’t gonna push. She’d wait. 

So as of right now, Race is using a… less safe form of binding. He followed the eight hour rule and Jack and Smalls help with breathing exercises. But it’s still not the safest. 

Today Race wasn’t exactly feeling the greatest about himself. Dysphoria hit him bad and he jus wasn’t feeling himself. And he had plans to go over to his his boyfriends, Elmer’s, house. It’s not that he didn’t trust Elmer. He did, he could tell the shorter boy anything. But after his dad… he didn’t wanna risk it again. 

The whole day Race was hunched over, adjusting his hoodie in 90° weather, and drinking more water than usual. 

“Race, is your binder okay?” Jack whispered between classes. Race looked so, so tired. Nevertheless, he nodded. “No more than eight hours, Racer. And I mean it I know I ain’t gonna be at Elmer’s to remind you but please, Race, no more than eight.”

“I know Jack I know,” Race gave his brother a weak smile. 

Race’s day continued like normal. Well, almost normal. He felt weaker and weaker and more tired. Finally, the end of the day came. 

“Race, are you alright?” Elmer’s usual sunny smile was more of a concerned frown at the moment. 

“Yeah I’m alright. Schools just… got me drained man. Yknow?” Race put his chin on Elmer’s head, causing the boy to giggle. Yeah, Elmer was only a few inches shorter, but that didn’t mean Race wouldn’t stand on his tippy toes to do it. 

“I get that. Cmon Race, let’s get to my place and we can chill and watch the season finale,” the boy grabbed the blonde’s arm and led him home which, conveniently, was only a few minutes away. 

However, Race’s hoodie, skinny jeans, and hot weather didn’t help his breathing problem. 

“Hiya boys!” Elmer’s mom grinned, “dinners gonna be done soon you two. Anthony make yourself at home.” Elmer and his mom started talking but Race just tuned it out, trying to get the crushing feeling in his chest go away. The two eventually snuck off to Elmer’s room. Race laid down on his bed while Elmer went to change into pajamas. Unless at school, Elmer was Always wearing pajamas. 

“Race… earth to Racetrack…. Anthony… Antonio Higgins,” Race just realized that Elmer was saying his name. 

“That’s my old name, El, you know that,” Race smiles a little at him. 

Smiling, Elmer flopped on top of his boyfriend, making himself comfortable, “I dunno what to watch, anything sound interesting?”

“Buzzfeed unsolved,” that was what Race always chose when Elmer let him pick. Which is why Elmer doesn’t let him pick often. 

~

Elmer turned on buzzfeed. He didn’t necessarily Like buzzfeed, but Race wasn’t having the best day and he likes seeing his boyfriend smile. He moved so Race was comfortable and pressed himself into the boy’s side. 

An hour into the question are ghosts real, Elmer’s mom called them for dinner. Elmer got up, but Race didn’t budge. 

“Race, cmon it’s time fo- oh Racer,” Elmer covered his boyfriend with a blanket and headed out to grab dinner. 

“Where’s Anthony?” Of course that’d be the question his mom asked. Why wouldn’t it be? 

“He fell asleep and I didn’t wanna wake him up,” Elmer sat down at the table, “he’s had a bad day and was exhausted earlier so I’m letting him sleep. I’ll make him some food later if he’s hungry.”

His mom came over to him, carrying two plates, “that’s my boy. You be good to him, Elmer. He’s a good kid and you two are good for each other.”

“Thanks mom,” the boy smiled slightly, calmly eating. Someone slapped his hand. 

“No eating before prayers,” his little sister, Amelia, glared at him. Elmer stuck his tongue out, making a face at Amelia. 

“Elmer you know the rules, no eating yet,” his older sister, Charlotte, rolled her eyes at him while swallowing the food she ate before Elmer got caught. 

Elmer’s mom led them in prayer and they ate, each helping with dishes before each heading off to do their own thing. Elmer headed back to his room, hands in his pockets, expecting Race to still be asleep. Instead his boyfriend was sitting up, hunched over looking like he had a bad fever. 

“Elm,” Race held out his arms, looking like a toddler that wanted his mom to pick him up. 

“Oh dear, Race are you feeling alright?” Elmer shuffled over, putting the back of his hand to Race’s forehead. His temperature has definitely risen, and his breathing is heavier. Race wrapped his arms around Elmer and laid back down, dragging Elmer on top of him. 

“Honey, id absolutely love to cuddle right now but you’re way too hot,” Elmer smiled at his boyfriend, peeling himself off of his sweaty boyfriend. “I’ll get you a t shirt and some shorts, yeah? You can change in here.” 

Elmer pulled out his comfiest boxers and biggest, thinnest shirt. When he turned back around, Race was laying down with his arm covering his eyes. 

Elmer gently crawled over to Race, tugging on his arm to get him to sit up. 

“El, I don think this is a good idea,” Race scooted back a little bit. 

“Race, I know you like your hoodies, but if you overheat I’ll have to take you to the hospital,” Elmer gently helped Race out of his hoodie. The shirt Race had on was two sizes too big on the thin boy. There were two straps that Elmer really didn’t pay any mind to. 

“Elm, can I do this part?” Race had been looking at the bedsheets, but he was peering up at Elmer through his fringe. 

Smiling, Elmer handed Race the shirt, “of course Racer. Want me to turn around?”

“Please?” the blondes voice was no louder than a whisper. Elmer complied, turning around. The boy just assumed Race was self conscious. I mean, there’s a lot of pressure for boys these days to look attractive, tall, and muscular. Race wasn’t weak by no means. He could pick anyone up and carry them. But he was no body builder either. 

“Race, angel, next time you get this hot please tell me,” Elmer was practically begging, “you’re my world, Race, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” He heard grunts and the sound of Race sighing. 

“Elmer can you… Elmer I need your help please just, don’t say anything,” Race sound tired, defeated, and… was Race nervous? Elmer turned around. Race was stuck in his shirt. It was half off but caught on something metal and Race couldn’t do anything about it. After coming closer a bit, Elmer could see that Race was binding. Damn it Race it’s been more than eight hours hasn’t it. 

“Anthony Racetrack Higgins, you know youre not supposed to bind for more than eight hours,” gently, Elmer untangled the shirt and helped Race lift it over his head. 

“I know but- you know???” Race stared at Elmer, shocked. 

“Babe you’re binding with bright green bandages. And a… why does that look so thick?” 

Race avoided Elmer’s question gaze, “I um… I felt bad this morning and doubled up with a tight sports bra and ace bandag-“

“Take it off,” Elmer walked over to the door, opening it slightly for him to slip through. 

“Where are you going?” Race looked close to tears. 

“Oh angel,” smiling slightly, Elmer glided towards his tall boyfriend, “I was gonna go get my hoodie from the wash. It’ll make you a bit hot but you can stop binding for tonight. Sound alright?” Race nodded slightly. His face was red his eyes were watery. Elmer returned a few seconds after. 

“Can you put this on for me? I’ll turn around,” Elmer handed the boy the biggest hoodie he had. Which in reality was JoJo’s he stole. JoJo was the tallest in the group. And because he was the tallest, the hoodies are gonna be Huge. So, Elmer took one. 

“You can look now,” the blonde sniffled. Elmer turned around and lunged at Race, tackling him to the bed in a hug. The taller of the two laughed a little. 

“Cooled off now?” the small boy looked into his boyfriends beautiful blue eyes. He could stare into those eyes all day. They reminded him of a rainy day. Rain quietly beating on the roof, curled up drinking cocoa and living in complete bliss. He loved Race’s eyes. 

“Yeah… sorry Elm,” Race didn’t look at Elmer. He instead opted to look at Elmer’s star wars coffee mug. 

“For what? Race, my love, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Elmer laid his head down next to race’s. 

“Not telling you about… you know,” Race got quieter and quieter as he said it. 

“I won’t lie, it caught me off guard,” Elmer wasn’t gonna lie to him. Race was his best friend and boyfriend. “But you’re happy how you are, and that’s all that matters. However, binding like this isn’t safe. If you do use either the bandages or the sports bra please please please don’t do more than eight hours. And only use one. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Race laughed a bit, “no more than eight hours. Hey Elm?”

“Yeah?”

“This doesn’t change anything right? Like everything’s still the same?”

“Well now I will be packing an extra hoodie for you and checking to make sure you’re breathing right, but no. You’re still my Racetrack,” Elmer smiled, kissing the top of Race’s head, making him smile, “now get some sleep, you dork. You look exhausted.”


End file.
